The Smoke In The Polar Bear
by forensicsfan
Summary: Angela walks in on a very interesting moment between Booth and Brennan - set during Season 3 - definitely before the last two episodes.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, I didn't create them, and I don't profit from them – I do, however, like to play with them from time to time.

**Author's Note:** The timeline on this is sometime in Season 3, but before the last two episodes. The things I hear over cubicle walls at work prompted this idea – I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

"So I don't understand; if a polar bear is eating you, are you allowed to kill it?" Zach truly looked perplexed as he considered the conversation that Angela and Hodgins had been having about the recent listing of the polar bear on the endangered species list. Not that he ever hoped to find himself in the artic face to face with a polar bear being eaten alive, but it would be nice to know what options he had available if it did happened.

"Dude, if a polar bear is already _eating_ you, it's probably too late to kill it," Hodgins had one of those 'are you on crack?' expressions on his face as he regarded the socially inept genius. Zach was even more clueless than Dr. Brennan at times.

Angela smirked as she stood there tapping her foot waiting for the boys to be done arguing over which one of them needed the latest set of remains more. With all of the bugs and slime and other gross stuff that seemed to abound on this case, she had thought turning the conversation in the direction of the cute but ferocious polar bear would at least tide her over until she could get the skull and the Angelator could do its work. Clearly that was not going to happen anytime soon.

"Not necessarily; there are many examples of people fighting off bears," Zach was sure he'd read that statistic somewhere, or perhaps his father or an uncle had mentioned it to reassure him during the camping trips he'd been drug along on as a child. These days he much preferred to do his sleeping indoors, or at the very least away from the elements in a tent or some other suitable structure.

"And there's even _more_ that get eaten by them," Lest Hodgins remind Zach about the hand that had been found in the stomach of a bear shortly after Dr. Brennan and Booth started working together.

"As much as this is highly entertaining, I think I'm going to see if there's something else I can be working on," Angela would have been happy killing a little time with Hodgins had she not just spied Cam walking purposefully their direction. She would certainly want an update on the case and more than likely she would ask Angela what she was doing to be productive. If she couldn't help on this case, there was certainly a myriad of remains that Brennan had been working on from limbo that she could help with. She offered Cam a smile as she breezed past and felt it turn into a smirk as she overheard Cam putting an end to the great bear debate behind her. She headed in the direction of Bren's office to see if she could find out whatever limbo case was the highest priority.

She breezed right in and only glanced up when she heard a suspicious 'oomph'. A delighted smirk spread across her face as she realized that her best friend wasn't alone and her company was none other than Mr. FBI Delicious himself Seeley Booth and from all outward appearances it looked as if the pair had finally given up all pretense of that idiotic 'just partners' claim. She cleared her throat and spoke, "If this is a bad time..."

FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth was effectively sprawled across his partner on the sofa in her office and whether it was intentional or he'd finally come to his senses and just pushed her backwards over the arm of it until she'd fallen onto it and then pounced Angela couldn't be sure. No matter how they'd ended up in this predicament the artist was delighted to no end.

"Booth was just explaining something to me when we tripped," Brennan was doing her best to extricate herself out from underneath her partner and having a great degree of difficulty doing so. They had been discussing the plausibility of just how they're latest victim had ended up in a rather odd position and they had gotten a little carried away by the conversation and neither one of them was really paying attention to the proximity of the couch.

"Oh, is that what they're calling it these days?" Clearly Angela wasn't buying it and she also couldn't help ogling Booth's lovely derrière and the way that his jeans seemed to hug it in all the right places. In her mind she gave a mental shout out to Bren for finally being in a position to get up close and personal with her very own piece of FB-eye candy.

"We tripped," Although Booth wasn't exactly sorry about landing on Bones; he'd dreamed about it about six hundred thousand times – ok six hundred million if he was being honest with himself. No doubt he wasn't about to be honest with one Ms. Angela Montenegro who clearly had jumped to her own conclusions about the situation. Of course if Bones kept squirming like that he wasn't going to be able to deny those conclusions at all.

Brennan set her hands firmly against Booth's chest, noting how remarkably well formed his musculature was and just how much she wouldn't mind getting a much closer inspection in a more private setting – one without her nosey best friend standing by watching like a voyeur on a web cam. "Oomph," She let out a bit of a grunt and shoved to try and help Booth get the idea that while she was more than capable of flipping him with a few karate moves, she'd prefer if he just utilized his strength and got off of her himself. Ok, truly she hadn't minded being pinned down by her partner, but she wasn't about to admit it.

Booth wasn't really paying attention and as Bones had pushed him, he'd started to push himself and found himself falling off balance towards the floor. Instinct kicked in and he grabbed the nearest thing as he went tumbling down with a thud, "Ouch!"

Brennan let out a yelp as she felt herself being pulled from the couch and landed rather conveniently on Booth, "Goorkmph." A smirk flitted across her face as she realized that she now had the upper hand. Of course she had almost forgotten about Angela standing there watching the entire exchange.

"Ok, so maybe your tripping story has _some_ merit, but if that was the case, the two of you would have been falling over each other for the last three years," Angela had definitely picked up some of Hodgins' love for conspiracy theories as she considered suspiciously whether this really was the first time something like this had happened.

Booth protested, "I am _not_ clumsy." Of course if he had been paying attention to where he was walking instead of how good Bones looked in that blouse he might have noticed they were about to take a fall.

"I didn't say you were clumsy – just opportunistic," Angela let out a soft chuckle, "Seriously, you two should see yourselves...it looks hot." She wiggled her brows for emphasis.

Brennan sat up, perched across Booth with her hands resting on that wonderful chest of his, "Angela, we're just partners." Of course given the slightly panicked expression that she could see on Booth's face out of the corner of her eye and the very interesting development that she could feel forming directly underneath her, she wasn't so sure she could hold onto that line much longer. Clearly biology was starting the beginnings of a primal scream which she hoped could be muffled at least until Angela was out of the room.

Angela simply raised a single brow as she smirked again, her toe tapping impatiently, "You say that like I actually _want_ smoke blown up my ass."

"I don't know what that means," Brennan looked a little flustered and it wasn't just because of Angela staring her down like a cat about to devour a delicious little songbird.

"Of course you don't, sweetie," Angela huffed out a breath and then lowered her voice to a conspiratorial whisper, "I'll just leave you two alone – maybe you'll figure it out eventually." With that she turned on her heels reasoning that she could just ask Brennan later about what limbo case she should work on – the happiness of her two friends was far more important even if they didn't seem to quite understand it.

As Angela disappeared from sight, Brennan glanced down at Booth who had his eyes pressed shut and his jaw clenched in hopes that she hadn't noticed what was going on in his pants. Despite his demeanor, she could tell exactly what he was thinking by the way his fingers where digging into her thighs. A smile spread across her face and on impulse – or maybe it was the culmination of three years of denial – she leaned down and kissed him.

Angela was nearly to her own office when she heard another yelp followed by silence and a big grin spread across her face – clearly they had figured it out and she was sure she was going to hear about it later – she would make sure of it. In the mean time, she was going to make her own personal mission to keep everyone as far away from Brennan's office as possible until the newly enlightened pair emerged on their own accord.

She'd give them at least an hour or two.

_**The End**_


End file.
